A spark filled kiss of happiness
by Leo2flyt
Summary: after Speed Demon was defeated and Donnie is safe there was happiness, but why? especially when Casey was 'caught up in the moment' but the spark was already ignited, through a kiss-Jonatello everyone, warning: slight chance of ooc


Casey Jones hasn't felt this happy in his entire life.

First, the Turtle Racer was a big success and now Donnie is safe from being a hideous puppet to a mutant car.

He's safe

He's not in that nightmare of a car.

He's in his arms; happy, relieved, excited, and safe.

He's back to his beautiful nerdy self.

His memorizing olive green skin, his gentle hands, his cute gap, the grace in his step, his purple mask that seemed to illuminate his eyes. His gorgeous rust brown eyes that are just as warm as his embrace. And he couldn't be happier.

He felt so happy that couldn't help but pick up the mutant turtle in his arms and twirl him around making him squeal with surprise and laughter.

Casey was so caught up in his happiness, this moment, that he didn't stop himself from locking his lips with soft green ones with as much passion, love, and happiness as he can.

Donnie didn't expect to be picked up and spinned around by the only human in the group. Nor did he expect the kiss.

When April kissed him he felt happy. But when Casey kissed him, he felt more than just happiness. It felt like sparks were flying in between their lips that ignited fireworks in his head and left a tingling numbness to his being. He never felt like this when April kissed him. He admit, the kiss felt off at that time but he thought it was just because his lips might be different from hers because of how different their species are and they were new at this. But now he's not so sure anymore.

The feeling from was so pleasant that he was paralyzed for one second before wrapping his arms around Casey's neck and kiss back not caring or seeing the smack shock expressions on his brothers and April's faces. He would have go on kissing forever if he didn't have to breath or that Casey starts pulling back.

After realizing what he was doing Casey, reluctantly, pulled his lips from Donnie's and can see how scarlet red he is and dazed the kiss left him.

Casey cleared his throat before speaking; "I'm sorry…I was just caught up in the moment there."

That seemed to snap Donnie out of his trance and processed what Casey just said, 'Caught up in the moment? What is he talking about?'

Leo was able to break the ice by suggesting they go back to the farm. Donnie choose to go with Casey in the Turtle Racer just so they could have a talk. So the others went ahead while Casey and Donnie were left behind.

At first there was just silence between them seeing how they have no idea how to start the 'conversation'. Until Donnie asked him the question that was going through his head, "What did you meant by 'caught up in the moment'? How can you be so caught up in it?" When all he got was silence Donnie was about to ask again when Casey finally spoke.

"I was…happy."

Happy? What's there to be happy about? Yes he was glad that the Turtle Racer worked and he was no longer possessed by Speed Demon. "Why?"

"I was happy…because you're safe. I was afraid that I might lose you. Just like I almost lost you when you started dying in your sleep and I couldn't wake you up. I felt helpless. Lost. The thought of losing you again and not being able to do anything scares me. Rats are my phobia. But losing the one I care most and not being able to do anything is my worst fear. During the mutant mushroom incident I was hallucinating. Do you know what I saw? I saw the ones I promise to protect dying or even dead before my very eyes and I couldn't do anything to help. Because I was weak. Because I'm human."

Casey took a few deep breaths to calm himself before continuing, "It may look like I don't care about you but I do. More than you think. I know you think I like April but I only see her as a sister. You may think we're rivaling for her affections but we're not. April and I are fighting over you. I saw her kissing you. Not on the cheek but on the lips and I can't help but feel angry."

"But seeing you controlled like a mindless puppet made me angrier. I'd do anything for. I didn't care if I lose the race but I didn't want to lose you Donnie because…because you mean so much to me. So when I freed you from that mutant son of the Kraang I felt happy. Happy because you were safe. You're back to the same Donatello we all know and love. The same Donatello _I_ know and love."

Casey reached over and grabbed Donnie's hand and rubbed his knuckles with his thumb. Donnie was so entranced by what Casey said that he jumped a little from the small gentle touch. I would think that a slightly small five fingered hand would be awkward in a bigger hand with three enlarged fingers. But actually they look and fell right. Almost like they were sculpted together. He looked into his eyes and see that he was telling the truth and can see the warm gentle smile instead of the snarky smug he was so used to seeing.

"That's why I was so caught up in the moment. Why I was so happy."

The silence came back and Casey knew Donnie is going to decline his advances. Saying that he wants April. But instead it was this; "When April kissed me that day I did felt a little happy, but that was it. Then you kissed and it was different in every way. I felt more than happy, I felt whole. It felt like there was a spark in between us that was never there when April kissed me. I have always imagined myself with April, but now I realized she wasn't the one. All this time it was someone I have never thought of being with. And that someone is you; Casey Jones."

For a moment all they ever did sit in the makeshift vehicle looking at each other's eyes; autumn brown to rust brown. Sharing warmth through their intertwined hands. Sharing their breaths. Sharing their heartbeats.

They would have stayed like this forever if they hadn't heard a beeping noise. They turned and see that the screen that helps the super mutant intelligent chicken to communicate with the driver shows a message; "Stop sitting there like statues and kiss already." The two turned to the back seat navigator; Dr. Cluckingsworth behind the homemade laptop looking at them.

Casey couldn't help but chuckled at this. "We're _getting_ to that."

Casey Jones and Donatello leaned in for a spark filled kiss of happiness.


End file.
